It's Christmas
by MoonRaven95
Summary: Christmas Eve and people go to celebrate. Some decided to spend the evening alone while other's gather together with their friends and family. The snowstorm rages outside and someone just might have a change of plans. Dream or Not and Leap to Relatively Unknown -verse. OCs. Merry Christmas, everyone!


**A/N: Hmm... First time I write a fic related to some holiday. I.E. first time writing a Christmas fic. I hope you like this. I had fun writing this even thought it took three days. But I get getting distracted... :)**

* * *

**It's Christmas…**

It's Christmas. Snow has fallen on the ground, covering every surface in white cloak. And the snowflakes still fall down, gently, gently…

The denizens of Beika City are hurrying their last minute Christmas shoppings before the stores close.

At café Poirot in the fifth block of Beika Town, the workers were preparing to close. The Master had already been excused as he needed to hurry to a train but the other three were still cleaning up.

"I'm just so happy that Kouki-san and I have bought all needed already." Miyoshi Mai sighed while wiping the empty tables clean. A few meters behind her, Enomoto Azusa was collecting the dishes of their last customers that had left only moments ago. The young woman smiled kindly at the high schooler.

"You spending Christmas with you boyfriend then?"

"Of course." The girl snorted. "There's no way I'd spent it at _that place_ anyways."

"Ah, yes… You ran away from home, didn't you, Mai-san?" A new voice joined in. It was Amuro Tooru. He had just emerged from the kitchen with tray of three mugs of hot chocolate.

"I didn't ran away per say…" Mai began. "I just decided enough was enough and moved out. Takuya-nii helped me."

"But wouldn't your parents worry?" Azusa frowned as she accepted a mug Tooru offered her.

"Only in the terms of getting a puppet for them. They are the worst there is." The bespectacled girl sighed. "But thankfully I have Kouki-san and Takuya-nii. And tomorrow we'll go to Ojii-san's house where Oba-san and Oji-san are too. It'll be nice to see them after such a long time."

"I hope you have enjoyable Christmas then." Azusa smiled.

"You too. Azusa-san is spending it with Sugihito-san right?" Mai had met the woman's brother once before and found him quite nice. Maybe a bit naïve but nice nonetheless. Bit like Ran-senpai actually. Or Azusa-san herself.

"That's right. It'll be nice quiet evening for us."

"How about you, Tooru-san?" It was quite weird for Mai to be honest… To call her two coworkers by their first names… But they had insisted and after a while she'd already used to it.

"Ah, just at home on my own. I'd like some peace since it's been quite hectic lately." The blond man smiled his usual smile.

"Well, that's certainly true. And the understatement of the year." Mai chuckled. They had had during the last week and half had almost full house during all times and worked on full shift all times(except Mai due her school). The two weekends had also been so busy they girl had barely had had a chance to take a breath. But it had also been fun. Chatting with regulars, getting to know new people, watching amusedly as people flirted with Azusa-san and Tooru-san. And getting flustered whenever some person tried to do the same to her, too. The other two waiters would never let her forget it.

"Merry Christmas, Amuro-san, Mai-chan." Azusa smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" The other two greeted back and the trio toasted.

* * *

"Alright… I'm off now. Merry Christmas, Jodie-san." Tsukiko shrugged on her coat and slipped on her boots.

"Merry Christmas, Tsukiko-chan. See you in two days." The American smiled as she watched the girl preparing to leave to her brother's place where she'd spent the Christmas days. She herself would probably spent the holidays with her colleagues. There really wasn't anyone else to spend it with…

"See you." The girl smiled back and after readjusting her glasses on her face, she left.

* * *

No decorations… Subaru had put up absolutely no decorations. Even after Tsukiko had asked Yukiko if they could borrow the Kudous' and even gotten the decoration boxes down from the attic.

"How nice of you…" The girl smiled with a slight strain in her voice. Someone was going to pay. "Did you want to wait for me so we can decorate together?"

"Actually yes. You would anyways redecorate after I'd be done." The pink-haired man replied, ignoring the sarcasm used. Tsukiko glared before sighing. He was right. Unfortunately. Most likely she'd end up decorating all over again because she didn't trust the man's sense of design.

"Alright then… Shall we begin?" The girl crouched by the boxes on the ground. "Or are you going to kitchen? What are we going to eat anyways?"

There was no answer. The man had already disappeared. Tsukiko huffed.

"Fine! You cook and I decorate! Deal?!"

"_Deal."_ Came the reply from the kitchen.

* * *

Shugo chuckled as he watched Yamato and Saya fight with the tinsel they were trying to put hanging from the ceiling. The problem was though that Yamato had opened the whole roll of it and the two adults had gotten wrapped up in it together.

"Maybe if we try to get out of this loop…" Saya stretched an opening in the middle of the mess of tinsel.

"Or you go first and I try something else…" Yamato suggested, trying to find a looser loop in the silver mess. And then the platinum blond man tripped on the tinsel. And he fell. And Saya fell atop of him. And Shugo began to laugh.

"Or maybe… I get scissors and cut you out?" The teen grinned at the blushing silver-wrapped mess that was his guardian and 'sister/cousin'.

* * *

Mai chopped the vegetables and Kouki put them on a pot. They were making a stew. In three or so hours it would be ready and then Takuya would be 'home' too. The young police officer had taken to spending his time with the couple.

"Amuro-san is spending his Christmas alone then?" Kouki asked when adding some salt and pepper to the dish.

"Yes. I hope he'll be alright…" The girl mused, taking the next carrot to be chopped from a pile next to her. "No one should be alone on Christmas really."

"Well you'll see him after hols when you return to work, right?"

"Yes but that wasn't the point."

"I know… By the way, I'll have an interview in week."

"For your new job?" Now it was the onions' turn.

"Yes."

"Which place?"

"Restaurante Sundayrino. They lost one of their waiters lately… though he was a part-timer."

At that Mai began to giggle quietly. She had to put down her knife so she wouldn't accidentally cut herself.

"Mai-san? What is it?" Kouki had to smile at her antics though. Her laugh was just something wonderful to hear. Eventually Mai managed to catch her breath.

"Sundayrino? That's the place where Tooru-san used to work…"

"Oh…"

* * *

"You forgot to buy cinnamon?!"

Oh dear, Tsukiko should've known this to happen.

"And I suppose I need to go and buy it right?" The girl scowled, pulling her high ponytail open. Most of the decorations were already put around the house (i.e. at the hallways and the library).

"If you would… I need to watch over the rest of the dishes." Subaru – with his ever-present smile – asked.

"Fine… I was almost finished here anyways… But tomorrow we'll have an anime marathon. With OVAs." Tsukiko hopped off the chair she'd been standing on and went to march out of the library when her 'brother' stopped her. "Uh?"

"Tsukiko…" The man pulled her to face him.

"What?" Irritation was visible on her face. And then something unexpected happened.

Subaru gave a peck on the girl's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, little sister." The bespectacled man whispered, before disappearing to the kitchen again. Tsukiko blinked, stunned. Then she happened to look up and see… high up there, stuck on the ceiling… an innocent looking plant.

"_Ba-…Baka-nii!"_ Echoed around the house on that night. Subaru just chuckled. With Tsukiko so wound up lately, a little harmless prank did some good to her. That he thought when he reached for the full bag of cinnamon sitting next to him on the counter.

* * *

Takuya wished merry Christmas to his coworkers and made his way to his car. The wind was becoming chillier and snowfall thicker.

"I can't wait to get at Mai's place…" The man muttered when sticking the key to the ignition. "I wonder what they've been cooking."

The brunet drove through the snowy and quiet streets of Beika, towards Haido. He peered through the window and frowned. It was getting hard to see through all that snow. It was getting dangerous to drive.

Through all that white mass Takuya did see someone. Someone carrying a shopping bag and struggling against the wind…

Without much though, Takuya got out from his car to catch the other person's arm before the next gust of wind could catch him by the edges of coat and push him backwards again.

"Do you happen to need a ride?" Takuya asked calmly after identifying the other man. "Amuro-san?"

"M-Miyoshi-keiji?" The waiter slash private eye blinked. Apparently Takuya wasn't a person he'd expected to see. "Yes… A ride would be nice…"

"Alright. Let's get in before the wind decides to blow us away." The officer helped Tooru to his car since the blonde's balance was off due the heavy shopping bag.

* * *

"Thank you… That wind was quite troublesome there." Tooru sighed once the two of them were buckled up and driving on.

"Yes. Majority of the denizens are already home. Speaking of which don't you have your own car? The white RX-7?" Takuya frowned. The only reason he remembered the car was because it was the same model than Satou-chan's.

"Ah, it's still being repaired." Tooru chuckled nervously. "I'll get it back sometime after New Year."

"I see…" Awkward silence fell. Tooru eyed his old friend. Takuya seemed tired. And when did he get a car? The young officer had always hitched a ride on Wataru's car, like Tooru had.

"This snowstorm is getting even thicker." Takuya mused suddenly. "Would you mind if… Would you like to come and spend Christmas with Mai-chan and I? I'm sure it wouldn't be any bother and in this storm I doubt I'd find the way to your apartment."

"You know the way then?" Tooru raised a skeptical eyebrow. At the same time he was surprised about the offer. From what he'd seen from Takuya's behavior this far he'd concluded the man wanted nothing to do with him. But here he was, offering a place to stay doe the snowstorm. On Christmas at that.

"Statements are useful way of gathering information… So yes, I know your address. But so do I know and remember several other addresses." Takuya shrugged.

"I really don't want to impose…"

"Rubbish. Mai-chan will be delighted to see you alright and not spending time alone. And her boyfriend Kouki-kun would like to meet you too. Especially since it's your previous place of work that he's applying to now…"

"Sundayrino?" Tooru repeated. He'd heard Mai talking about it but hadn't really paid attention. He'd been more interested in news about Takuya.

"Yes…" Silence fell again for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Subaru-nii, we got Christmas cards!" Tsukiko shouted from the hall after picking a few cards on the floor.

"Is that so? From whom?" The man asked back after the girl had made her way to the kitchen.

"From the Detective Agency… from Yukiko-san… Mai-san has also sent one. She probably guessed I'd be spending the Christmas here. Ishihara-san and Takuya-keiji have also signed this one… Jodie has also sent one with Black-san and Camel. Suzuki-senpai sent you one. She is hopeless…" The black-haired girl rifled through the cards. "Oh and…"

"What is it?" Now Subaru lifted his gaze from his cooking. It was rare that his 'sister' went speechless.

"The card is addressed to both of us… But who signs it as '**Green 5**'?" Tsukiko frowned.

"Oh that's… An acquaintance of mine. No need to worry. He is good at keeping secrets." Subaru smiled taking the cards from the girl and placing on the kitchen table. "Now, would you like to help me with this…?"

"…Sure. What do I need to do?"

* * *

"You sent the Okiya's a Christmas card?" Saya frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"Just because?" Shugo shrugged. "I needed to be careful how to sign it though… My dearest sister would recognize my name and call Yamato… And it isn't the time for her to know the name Hibiki yet. But I needed to make sure Subaru-san would understand who'd sent it…"

"Let me guess… You used the name you used when hacking FBI files?" Yamato chuckled behind it glass of wine. "'**Green 5**'?"

"My name _does_ contain both of those kanjis." The computer genius glared.

"Shugo… You used that name when you were in junior high." Yamato looked pointedly at the teen.

"So? I haven't used it since and Subaru does know that 'Midori-go'_('after green')_ equals Hibiki aka me." The boy glared and reached for the bottle of red wine on the table between the trio.

"How long has he known you?" Saya frowned. "I mean… You obviously trust him and he trusts you… You create that identity for him. And he keeps an eye on Tsukiko-chan for you…"

"I saved his neck about two years ago so he owes me for that. I guess he also finds Tsukiko amusing…" Shugo mused while pouring the wine to his glass. "But after that day we've met a few times and exchanged information… Mutually beneficial association one could say."

"And you sent him a Christmas card." Yamato deadpanned.

"Five years ago you sent one to Hondo Ethan." The boy shot back.

"So what?"

"Boys, please… Stop fighting…" Saya tried to placate the two.

"_We're not fighting!"_

"Merry Christmas to you, too." The woman sighed.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"It must be Takuya-nii!" Mai hurried to the hall to open the front door. Outside was the girl's cousin and…

"Tooru-san? You're here too?"

"Hello, Mai-san." The blonde smiled.

"How nice of you to greet me too, Mai-chan…" Takuya pouted half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, Takuya-nii. I was just so surprised." The girl blushed before hugging the other brunet. "I'm happy you made it."

"I'm glad my shift ended in time too."

The two males were invited inside the small apartment and saw Christmas food placed on the table already.

"Another mouth to feed?" Kouki smiled when Mai and Tooru came to kitchen to put the tanned waiter's grocery shopping to the fridge for the night. "Great. I was already beginning to think we'll get too much leftovers."

"Takuya-nii dragged Tooru-san out of that snowstorm." Mai smiled and gave a peck on the young man's cheek. "And good like that. Otherwise Tooru-san would've spent Christmas all alone."

"I already told you Mai-san that I'm fine like that." Tooru gave an embarrassed smile.

"So you say and people can say anything really." The bespectacled girl shrugged. "And before you start apologizing us for being a bother, don't. More the merrier. Right, Kouki-san?"

"That's right. I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, Amuro-san."

* * *

And so the Christmas Eve passed on different households. Greetings were given, presents exchanged, and differences set aside. Good food was enjoyed, presence of friends and family savored, and decorations admired. As the evening turned into a night, even the storm ceased, turning into a gentle snowfall.

"Merry Christmas, Bakai." Tsukiko smiled while sitting against the other and reading a book she'd been given. She'd already forgiven the prank he'd played on her.

"Merry Christmas, Yamato, Saya-nee. Let's hope the Organization will rest during the next week." Shugo grinned and three wineglasses toasted.

"Happy Christmas, Mai-chan, Ishihara-kun, Amuro-san." Takuya told the people sitting around the table. This was probably the best Christmas for several years that he'd celebrated.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure where this fic is supposed to be timelinewise... It's after Detective's Nocturne... And after Mai moces out. But I think it's before Takuya's visit to Date's grave with Takagi and Satou.('cause that's when he made the final connection between Rei and Tooru) The relationship between Takuya and Tooru is complicated as you can see but right now Tooru is That-guy-who-looks-and-acts-like-Rei-and-has-been-present-in-a-few-cases to Takuya. He refuses to awknowledge the fact those two could be the one and same even though he has all the hints already.**

**I couldn't help but put _Leap_ characters in here too. :) I hope you like. BTW, do you know who Saya is yet?**

_**Merry (late) Christmas to all DC fans all around the world!**_

_**MoonRaven**_


End file.
